Wchodzi człowiek - istota świadoma - do windy, a tu schody
by Filigranka
Summary: Sephiroth i Hojo wpadali czasem na siebie w korporacyjnym wieżowcu. Na korytarzach albo w windzie, a że los bywał podły, to winda niekiedy miewała awarię. Mikołajkowe, dla Lucrecji. Z promptem crackowatym wielce, streszczonym w pierwszych zdaniach. Fik z gościnnym udziałem zmutowanych zwierzątek. Innych niż Sephiroth, znaczy.


Bardzo chciałam zmieścić to życzenie w jakimś zgrabnym drabble'u. Bardzo. Albo chociaż w idealnie uporządkowanej kompozycji. Albo chociaż zdecydować się, czy to dramat czy komedia, serio czy crack. Ale co chwila mnie spychało na boki, słowa się wyrywały, kolejne zbędne elementy konstrukcyjne wyrastały jak spod ziemi. I miałam jedynie około doby. Dwóch. Normalnie poprawiam fikiszcza z pół roku (kolejny powód, żeby niekiedy pisać na życzenie, człowiek się uczy nowych rzeczy), więc spodziewam się, że wszystkie „mikołajkowe" przejdą gruntowne poprawki w ciągu najbliższych miesięcy. ALE udało się je skończyć w terminie, tak? Dostarczyć, różnorakimi prywatnymi kanałami, wszystkim zainteresowanym przed końcem 6 XII? Udało. Niech mi to policzone będzie. Ale może nie na zaliczeniu, gdzie mi wypomną duchowe nieobecności z owego czwartku.

Jeśli się spodoba, chociaż minimalnie, to nie będę się posiadała z radości. Naprawdę-naprawdę-naprawdę, chociaż wiem, że to zdanie pisane przed każdym fikiem „na żądanie" trochę traci moc.

* * *

_Dedykacje mikołajkowe są straszliwie nudne_. _Lucrecji LeVrai_._ Na Mikołajki_. _Ze wszystkimi dobrymi uczuciami świata_.

**Wchodzi człowiek... istota świadoma do windy, a tu schody **

* * *

„Nigdy więcej nie pojadę windą. Nigdy. Przyrzekam. Będę wchodził na ostatnie piętro z parteru, nawet bez użycia materii, nawet truchtem, w pełnym rynsztunku, tylko niech okaże się, że to był przypadkowy pisk, nie oznaka awarii, i ta winda nie stanie" po sekundzie namysłu Sephiroth, jako dobrze wychowany najemny morderca, dodał „proszę".

W tej chwili winda zakolebała się i stanęła. Pisk, wyłapany dwie sekundy temu przez poprawione eksperymentami uszy, naprawdę był awarią. Pięknie, pięknie, pięknie. W wieżowcu zauważą, wyciągną ich pewnie w kwadrans, ale kwadrans spędzony na tak małej przestrzeni z jakąkolwiek istotą byłby dla żołnierza koszmarem, szczególnie gdy ową istotą był –

(„Los mnie nienawidzi" przypomniał sobie wojskowy „los, bóg, strumień czasu czy cokolwiek – jeszcze mu się kiedyś za to odpłacę, przysięgam")

– Hojo, z plikiem papierów w jednej ręce, najnowszym numerem „Scholar-stream. Kwartalnik wydziału Badań nad Planetą" w drugiej – czytał go teraz zresztą – i jakimś zmutowanym stworzonkiem na ramieniu. Wyglądało na małpę, najzwyklejszą, ale musiało być zmutowane. Do zwykłych zwierzątek naukowiec się nie zbliżał, póki nie zostały przekształcone w coś ciekawszego przez jego asystentów. Twierdził, że nie chce marnować swojego cennego czasu. Sephiroth uważał, że profesor po prostu nie byłby w stanie samodzielnie przeprowadzić najprostszej laboratoryjnej procedury, w końcu od chwili, gdy musiał cokolwiek robić własnoręcznie, minęły lata. „A i wtedy" podsunęła mu zjadliwie pamięć „Gast był lepszy. Nigdy mu się nie trzęsły ręce. Co to za naukowiec, któremu się ręce trzęsą przy podawaniu byle kontrastu? Marna namiastka..." nim zdążył porządnie rozpocząć tyradę – przydatną, bo separującą od nieznośnej rzeczywistości – małpa zwinnie przeskoczyła z ramienia Hoja na to SOLDIERa. Zaczepiając przy okazji pazurami o jego srebrne włosy. Mężczyzna wstrzymał chęć rozpłaszczenia zwierzaka na ścianie.

— Mógłby pan, profesorze, pilnować swoich obiektów? — spytał za to chłodno.

— Ciebie? A nie jesteś już aby dostatecznie duży, by radzić sobie samemu, hm? Ktoś tu niedawno urządzał sceny, że jest dość dorosły, by nie trzeba było za nim wszędzie łazić, dość dorosły, by nie potrzebować opieki i pilnowania — bąknął sarkastycznie badacz, nie podnosząc wzroku znad pisma.

Głos mu wszakże minimalnie złagodniał w drugiej części zdania. Wojskowemu przemknęło przez głowę, czy fakt, że sam jest zbyt przyzwyczajony do traktowania per „obiekt", by się urazić lub wzburzyć, na pewno dobrze świadczy o jego zdrowiu psychicznym. Uznał, że tak.

— Miałem na myśli... — urwał.

Naukowiec na pewno uważa to stworzenie za nowy gatunek i wyśmieje go, jeśli nazwie je „małpą". Ewentualnie nie zrozumie pytania. Albo, co gorsza, uzna, że najemnik ma zwidy i spróbuje go zaciągnąć do laboratorium na badania. Jeśli chodzi o swoje – „swoje! przywłaszczone, Gasta" – ulubione projekty bywał nadopiekuńczy jak matki, o których żołnierz czytał w książkach.

— Mhm? — mruknął Hojo, przewracając kartkę. — Czy nie powinniśmy już dojechać? Te windy, z każdą renowacją coraz gorsze, czy dział inżynierski nie może się postarać, topimy w nim miliardy, które można byłoby wydać lepiej...

— Na badania, na przykład? — spytał ironicznie Sephiroth.

Ironia przeszła niezauważona.

— Oczywiście! Mam takie wielkie, genialne plany, a wszystko rozbija się o koszta, nie masz pojęcia, jakie to frustrujące! I jeszcze ten Tuesti! Narzekał ostatnio, że moje eksperymenty za często niszczą laboratoria, że tak się nie da projektować, że to zajmuje za dużo miejsca, że mam za duże wymagania – a sam nie umie dopilnować, by windy w tym budynku jeździły w jakimś normalnym tempie! Toż ta jakby stała!

— Z całym szacunkiem — bąknął SOLDIER; małpka szarpała go za włosy, postanowił to jednak póki co zignorować — ale nie zauważył pan, profesorze, że stoimy. Między piętrami. Awaria.

Naukowiec nie stracił rezonu.

— Jeszcze lepiej! Nawet działających, choćby fatalnie, wind zorganizować nie umie. Wypomnę mu to na następnym zebraniu, jak będzie mowa o optymalizowaniu budżetu, zobaczymy jeszcze, czyj dział jest nieużyteczną wylęgarnią kosztów i porażek ...

Wojskowy poczuł cień sympatii do Reeve'a – bo to najpewniej on wymyślił przytaczaną przez Hoja frazę. Albo może Scarlet, nieistotne, ktokolwiek to był, mógł sobie w metafizycznych zeszycikach zapisać sekundę wdzięczności od Srebrnego Demona.

— Jak się nazywa — spróbował wrócić do meritum, czyli swoich włosów, które stworzenie traktowało teraz jak huśtawkę — ten obiekt, z którym wszedł pan do windy?

— Nijak, dopiero go odkryliśmy i usprawniliśmy, jest jeszcze w fazie projektowej. Numer ewidencyjny 5090834, w każdym razie, nazwa wstępna projektu „ZMB". Moi pracownicy w swojej ignorancji nazywają go „Nieśmiertelną Małpą".

— Nieśmiertelną? — powtórzył odruchowo żołnierz.

Przedmiot ich rozmowy właśnie znudził się huśtaniem i zaczął wspinać po srebrnych pasmach w górę. „Jak w małpim gaju, jakże akuratnie" głos w głowie najemnika postanowił być wredny.

— Tak, szalenie nienaukowe, prawda? To nie jest małpa, nie po tych wszystkich przekształceniach genetycznych, ani nie jest nieśmiertelne – owszem, przeżywa, kiedy się do tego strzeli, choćby z metra, przeżywa kilka godzin pod wodą, wchodzi w stan hibernacji, przeżywa wiwisekcję i patroszenie... Ale to jeszcze nie jest naukowy dowód nieśmiertelności! To tylko dowód, że musimy poszukać dalej!

Sephiroth, który zamierzał zrzucić zwierzaka na podłogę, naraz zmienił zdanie. Niech się stworzonko pobawi. Nawet to, że istotka wybrała sobie teraz czubek jego głowy na siedzisko i rozpierała nań wygodnie, nagle przestało mu przeszkadzać.

Hojo perorował dalej.

— Ci kretyni widzą w tym cud. Cud, rozumiesz to? Jak baby z wutajskich wiosek, doprawdy. Też coś, cud, żaden cud, tylko przypadkowy efekt jakichś okoliczności, które musimy poznać, które możemy powtórzyć – mam zresztą kilka koncepcji, kiedyś sam zmodyfikowałem takiego jednego wścibskiego durn... Chachacha! Nieważne.

Małpka zeskoczyła wojskowemu na ramię, przycupnęła, otuliwszy się włosami. Słodkie, uznał tamten, nie zauważając, że jeszcze minutę temu nazwałby zachowanie raczej „irytującym".

— ShinRa chce mieć nieśmiertelną armię? — spytał konwersacyjnym tonem.

Starannie konwersacyjnym, wypranym z ciekawości albo niepokoju. To była bowiem interesująca, potencjalnie ifrycio niebezpieczna informacja. Pal sześć kolejne rundy chemicznych kuracji, które musiałby przechodzić w ramach uodparniania na „wiwisekcję i inne" – przeżyłby. Z naciskiem na samą funkcję przetrwania, żadną inną, za swój stan psychofizyczny by nie ręczył. Gorzej, jeśli okazałby się... nie do usprawnienia. Wówczas nagle cały dział SOLDIER przestałby być największym osiągnięciem naukowym, szczytem techniki, elitą, a stał zbiorem przestarzałych narzędzi. Wziąwszy pod uwagę, co korporacja robiła z przestarzałymi narzędziami, to stokroć wolałby tygodnie... niewygód, dyskomfortu, koniecznego poświęcenia w laboratorium. Laboratorium nie znosił, owszem, ale przynajmniej je znał i wiedział na pewno, że wytrzyma. Póki firma będzie uważała go za na tyle potrzebnego, by nie dawać „profesorom" wolnej ręki.

Badacz najwyraźniej wyczuł ten podskórny niepokój – zadziwiające, przecież zwykle wykazywał zerowe zdolności społeczno-emocjonalne – bo podniósł wzrok znad kwartalnika. Przez kilka sekund przyglądał się żołnierzowi z nowoodkrytym zainteresowaniem, po czym wrócił do lektury, machając dłonią w geście lekceważenia, który w kontekście sytuacji był nieomal kojący.

— Nie martw się, chłopcze. Ty z całą pewnością jesteś moim najlepszym dziełem, nie widzę na horyzoncie żadnego projektu, który mógłby ci dorównać. Zresztą według moich teorii absolutnie nie możesz być niczym innym, bo nie ma niczego ani nikogo, kto by ci dorównał, to bezsprzecznie wynika ze wszystkich założeń. CBDU.

Najemnik wolałby mieć inne źródło poczucia własnej wartości niż teorie na wpół szalonego, niekompetentnego badacza, ale z braku laku i kit dobry. Ostatecznie, to był przynajmniej dowód, że laboratoria nie zamierzają zafundować w najbliższym czasie prezydentowi nowych, lepszych zabawek.

— Nie musisz się martwić — powtórzył raptem Hojo. — Jesteś czymś więcej, o tak, znacznie więcej. Z moich teorii wynika, że czeka na ciebie prawdziwa nieśmiertelność, nie jakieś małpie sztuczki i bądź pewien, że nadzoruję pracę tych głupców na tyle dokładnie, by nic, co wydedukowałem, nie zostało spartaczone ich błędami. Po prostu — podniósł głowę i posłał Sephirothowi coś, co pewnie miało być upewniającym uśmiechem — rób swoje. Już ja zadbam o to, by ci kretyni z działu zajęli się resztą.

Z jakiegoś powodu ostatnie słowa sprawiły, że ciarki przeszły wojskowemu po krzyżu. Oczywiście, naukowiec miał pewnie na myśli jakiś rodzaj metaforycznej, czy to historycznej, czy to biologiczno-genetycznej nieśmiertelności – może obejście bezpłodności, która była efektem procedury SOLDER? to byłoby wreszcie coś przydatnego, żołnierz nie miałby nic przeciwko posiadaniu dzieci, a przynajmniej wyboru w tej kwestii – nadal jednak całość brzmiała niepokojąco. „Jeśli jeszcze trochę posiedzę w tej windzie, to oszaleję" uznał najemnik „we włosach mam małpę, której współczuję, i zakompleksionego, obłąkanego badacza metr od siebie. Nigdy nie powinien tutaj wsiadać. Przecież wiem, że w tym budynku dzieją się straszne rzeczy, co mnie podkusiło, żeby w ogóle wystawiać nos z apartamentu i wchodzić w przestrzeń publiczną? A gdyby to był którykolwiek z tych nowych rekrutów, toż on by się dławił na mój widok, profesor na pewno uparłby się, żeby robić mu ankietki albo badania; a gdyby to był ktoś z wierchuszki, to próbowałby mnie przeciągnąć na swoją stronę w jakieś marniutkiej intrydze; a gdyby to była jedna z tych sekretarek, to cuchnęłaby na kilometr podnieceniem, udawałaby przestraszoną i sytuacja byłaby niezręczna; a gdyby – cokolwiek by było, byłoby tragiczne. Co mnie podkusiło, żeby wsiadać do kilkumetrowej metalowej klatki? Jakbym nie miał dosyć większych... I dlaczego ShinRa nie mogła zrobić eleganckiego, przestronnego salonu transportowego, tylko zwykłą windę?".

Upłynęło może pięć minut, a on już miał to nieprzyjemne wrażenie braku przestrzeni. Pomijając to, że bliskość Hoja zawsze działa na niego niepokojąco – miał niejasną obawę, że tamten zaraz wyciągnie strzykawkę. Albo może tylko przypominał sobie wszystkie te wkłucia, nieważne, zarówno przeszłość, jak potencjalna przyszłość z naukowcem jawiła mu się jako nieprzyjemna.

„To jest irracjonalne" powtarzał sobie teraz, wkładając więcej niż zwykle uwagi w jednostajne, spokojne oddechy „gdyby profesor chciał wykonać jakiekolwiek badania, nie musiałby w tym celu czaić się w windzie, po prostu kazałby mi zejść do laboratorium. Jest pedantyczny do przesady, zwłaszcza w moim przypadku, nie wystawiłby wyników na niesterylne środowisko, to by mu je potencjalnie popsuło. Winda nie jest dobrym miejscem na badania, nawet ktoś tak niekompetentny to wie. Wszystko będzie w porządku. Obsługa za kilka minut nas wyciągnie. Profesor nie wyjmie kroplówki zza pazuchy, zresztą, nie zmieściłby tutaj stojaka, a trzymać by mu się nie chciało. Po prostu stoi i czyta. Wszystko jest w normie. Żadnego zagrożenia. Obieg powietrza jest, winda stanęła, a nie się zerwała. Zresztą, jak coś, to zawsze mogę wyjść, wystarczy rozewrzeć te drzwi, to nie jest trudne, dziecko dałoby sobie radę, wyjść na zewnątrz, wejść na windę i szybem dostać się do drzwi na najbliższe piętro. Poradziłbym z tym sobie jako dziesięciolatek. Ale nie, nie ma sensu teraz niszczyć własności korporacji. Nie. Nic się nie dzieje. Szkoda, że ja nie mam czegoś do czytania. Jeżeli cokolwiek się stanie, to mogę oderwać ten metalowy panel albo kafelki z podłogi, to marmur, marmur jest ciężki, albo stłuc lustro, żeby mieć odłamki, tym wszystkim dam radę zabić... Kogo właściwie? Dowolne zagrożenie, potencjalne; teraz żadnego nie ma. Krew pobrudziłaby mi włosy, bo tu jest ciasno, może lepiej oderwać panel nad kontrolką, tam są przewody...".

Hojo mamrotał pod nosem coś na temat czytanych artykułów. „Idealiści, ale z pomysłami, aczkolwiek trochę epigońscy – no, nie mówię, że to niemiło, kiedy ktoś rozpoznaje twój geniusz, a naśladownictwo jest najwyższą formą pochlebstwa – no, podoba mi się ten dzieciak, może mu staż zaproponuję, jak mu jest, Fuhito?". Na myśl o tym, że gdzieś na świecie ktoś chce naśladować Hoja Sephirothowi zrobiło się nieswojo. Gdyby nie małpa, potrząsnąłby głową, żeby odpędzić wizje legionów naukowców w białych kitlach, wszystkich z cienkimi włosami, które mimo to dalej zapuszczaliby i wiązali w kucyki, naukowców mruczących pod nosami rzeczy bzdurne lub szalone, a żądających od innych potwierdzenia swojej racji pod groźbą wtłoczenia im jej do głowy. Dosłownego wtłoczenia, strzykawką.

Badacz nie zwracał uwagi na dyskomfort najemnika. Ale to akurat nic dziwnego – Hojo nie zwracał uwagi na nic w ogóle, zwłaszcza emocjonalnego.

— Możesz spróbować zniszczyć obiekt 5090834 zamiast osobowego dźwigu transportowego? To będzie chociaż jakieś doświadczenie, zobaczymy, czy wytrzyma — rzucił znad czasopisma badacz. — Dzięki temu nie zmarnujemy mojego czasu.

Albo jednak zwracał.

SOLDIER spojrzał na stworzonko skulone mu na ramieniu. Nie zamierzał testować jego wytrzymałości, ale naukowiec jeszcze gotów zapalić się do pomysłu. Spróbował więc odwrócić myśli tamtego, kierując je na siebie – siebie, jako wytwór i przykład geniuszu profesora, oczywiście, tylko wtedy działało.

— Czemu pan przypuszcza, że zamierzam cokolwiek niszczyć? — spytał chłodno; niech się profesor ponapawa swą dedukcyjną błyskotliwością.

— Bo jesteśmy chwilowo uwięzieni w małym pomieszczeniu — szelest przewracanych stron — ty zaś dotąd nie wyrosłeś z dziecinnej niechęci do mnie ani aroganckiego przeświadczenia, że cały świat winien ci padać do stóp i działać tak, jak jaśnie pan sobie życzy. A, źle znosisz zamknięcie i źle znosisz bliskość innych istot, tak poza tym. Zawsze się kończy atakiem paniki. Przydatne na wojnie, prawda? Dodatkowa motywacja, żeby się nie dać złapać, żeby zabijać.

Krew zastygła Sephirothowi w żyłach.

— Pan tak celowo... uwarunkował — zaczął z niejasnym lękiem.

— Nie. Mógłbyś wreszcie przestać zwalać na innych odpowiedzialność za swoje życie? Wracając do tematu – jak jesteś zdenerwowany, to zwykle coś niszczysz. Laboratorium albo asystenta, dawniej.

— Zdenerwowany? — prychnął urażony wojskowy. — Dlaczego miałbym być zdenerwowany?

— Właśnie powiedziałem — burknął Hojo. — Zresztą, nie masz Masamune, bo by się nie zmieścił w windzie, nijak, więc oczywiście, że jesteś podenerwowany; trzymasz się tego miecza jak dziecko smoczka.

— Jestem najlepszym wojownikiem na tej Planecie, ulubieńcem prezydenta, właściwie w pojedynkę podbiłem dla ShinRy cały kontynent – i...

— ...i histeryzujesz, jak ci zabierają zabawki. Tak. Zostaw ten panel, Tuesti obciąży dział naukowy kosztami. Jesteśmy tu już dziesięć minut, wziąwszy pod uwagę typową częstotliwość używania wind o tej porze i statystycznie najczęstsze rodzaje awarii, to według mojej teorii zaraz nas stąd wyciągną.

Winda zatrzęsła się, zakolebała, światło zamigotało – i ruszyła.

— Widzisz? Miałem rację, jak zawsze — oznajmił tryumfalnie naukowiec.

Najemnik zmilczał. Małpka, obudzona, znów zaczęła igrać mu we włosach. Spróbował ją oddać badaczowi, ten jednak machnął tylko ręką.

— To stary eksperyment. Po przeczytaniu tego artykułu mam lepszy pomysł. Wyrzuć ją gdzieś.

„Mamy dzisiaj fart, mała" pomyślał żołnierz, decydując, że wypuści ją w Wutai przy okazji najbliższej misji.

Winda stanęła, profesor wysiadł, prawie taranując jakiegoś drobnego, niskiego blondyna w uniformie armii; tamten ledwie uskoczył na bok.

— Co wam tak długo zajęło? — syknął Hojo, najwyraźniej nie zauważając, że dzieciak nie jest technikiem; SOLDIER przewrócił w duszy oczami.

— Bo nie jestem technikiem, proszę pana — a właśnie — tylko zauważyłem, że winda nie działa, a mechanizm wygląda na sprawny, więc to pewnie jakieś durn... przeczulony system elektronicznych zabezpieczeń, pewnie mucha wpadła w tryby. Tak czy siak — chłopak wzruszył ramionami. — Wyłączyłem go, puściłem windę ponownie i zadziałało, proszę pan...

W tym momencie Sephiroth, wynalazłszy wreszcie sposób trzymania nieśmiertelnego stworzonka, wyszedł z windy. „Oczywiście" pomyślał z gorzkim rozbawieniem: dzieciak natychmiast zbladł, wykonał jakiś salut – ogólnie zbliżył się do omdlenia.

Wojskowy, szczerze wdzięczny, ale też spóźniony, poza tym z doświadczenia wiedzący, że próby uspokojenia chłopca dadzą przeciwny efekt, mruknął tylko:

— Dziękuję — po czym dodał, na fali euforii i wspomnień lekturowych — dług życia wobec was mam, szeregowy.

A los, do tej pory smacznie śpiący, uśmiechnął się nagle, szeroko, szeroko; aż po kły.


End file.
